Caribbean Queen
X-Factor gets handed over an investigation into the disappearance of a passenger of a cruise ship when similarties with another disappearance becomes noticable. The team goes onto the cruise ship using various types of aliases, where they work against the clock to find out who the next disappearing passenger could be and why. They beat the clock, prevent another person from being abducted and is able to save one of the passengers that had previously went missing, Lisa Waltrip. Another, Deborah Baldwin, had already met their demise at the hands of a cannibal who had developed a taste for mutants. Some arrests were made while others involved with supplying the cannibal with victims, got away. Events * April 17 - April 24 : Deborah Baldwin, 19 vanishes from the Mist * May 1 - May 8: Lisa Waltrip, 25 vanishes from the Mist * May 12 - 13th : X-Factor's assistance is requested; Information gathered so far is forwarded over; pre-mission homework * May 14th: Meeting with Claire Jenkins, Cruise Rep. Determine that both missing persons were cruise winners from an ongoing promotion run by Travel Marketing Solutions * May 15th: Team board The Mist under various aliases/functions; Start surveilance of persons of interest; Xen obtains conditional security clearance for ship and ship card data. * May 16th: Keaton spoken to; Merilyn gets a complaint filed against her by one of the cruise winners. * May 17th: * May 18th: Merilyn goes to St. Thomas party for the cruise winners, meets Pauly Rose. Team determines connection between victims and one of the prizes from the drawing hosted. Had Sarah switch out the prizes so the intended victim does NOT go to that location. * May 19th: Merilyn poses as Valerie Stutto and goes to Cafe Mustard. Gets drugged. A brief hostage situation occurs. Monteil apprehended. Group finds out about Vacher and go to his mansion. Apprehend Vacher. Waltrip rescued and Baldwin's remains recovered. * May 20th: Information passed over to local jurisdictions involved. Important Evidence * Confiscated hard drives from Vacher and Monteil's computers Organizations * Travel Marketing Solutions * Harmony Cruise Lines People Major * Pauly Rose - Saint Thomas representative for TMS; Host of the Cruise Winners party at Megen's Bay; Monteil was supposed to inform him of any no shows to the restaurant. Whereabouts unknown. * Bernard Monteil - Owner of Cafe Mustard. Has been doing a side task of abducting targeted persons and delivering them to Vacher. Apprehended, turned over to local authorities. * Fernand Eusebius Vacher - 'Eccentric' Marketing business owner of Travel Marketing Solutions. Also a cannibal. Believes eating mutants will give him their power. Apprehended, turned over to local authorities. * 'Alan' - Person who calls Bernard to let him know when the people coming in are targets or not. Whereabouts unknown. * 'Matthew' - Problem Solver who approached Vacher about obtaining mutants for him. Whereabouts unknown. Minor * Deborah Baldwin - 19 year old from Lincoln Center, KS; 1st reported missing person from the Mist. Reported missing on April 24th; Power is sound absorbtion; Deceased * Lisa Waltrip - 25 year old from Bainbridge, GA; 2nd reported missing person from the Mist. Reported missing on May 8; Power is Advanced healing; Rescued. * Claire Jenkins - Cruise Representative for Harmony Cruise Lines; 34 year old from New Georgia, Georgia. Coordinated arrangements for the agents to travel on the Mist under various covers. Older sister to Sarah Jenkins (maintaining contact with) * Ethan Murdock - Captain of the Mist ; 64 year old from Savannah, Georgia; Informed of the presence of the agents on the boats * Michael Hendrick - Ship's Security Officer; 41 year old from Waverly, Alabama; Ex-Military; Informed of the presence of the agents on the boats; Primarily interacted with Xen. (maintaining contact with) * Charles 'Chip' Maynard Raymes - Shipboard Systems Manager; 30 year old from Tuscon, Arizona; Informed of the presence of the agents on the boats * Sarah Jenkins - Cruise Director; 32 year old from New Georgia, Georgia; Informed of the presence of the agents on the boats * Joan Russell - Deborah Baldwin's roommate, outed Baldwin on Facebook. * Jerry Keaton 40 year old, technically retired but makes money making iphone applications. Has an odd sort of financial plan which led to him living on cruise ships for the past five weeks while he works on a travel related phone app. * Marcus Sullivan - 85 year old recently made widower who happened to be on the cruises Baldwin and Waltrip vanished from. * Claire Johnson - Cruise winner; 32 year old food service worker from Tampa, FL; Registered mutant: 'Can alter light' * Sandra Matthews - Cruise winner; 21 year old student at Wesleyann College in Macon, GA;Registered mutant: 'Can transfer injuries from one person to another ' * Victoria Bell - Sandra Matthew's friend and guest; 23 year old graduate from Wesleyan College of Macon, GA. Currently working retail. * Megan Gordon - Cruise winner; 35 year old partner of GordonGordon Accounting in Landover, MD * Billy Gordon - Megan Gordon's less than happy husband and guest; 38 year old accountant who works at GordonGordon Accounting * Valerie Stutto - Cruise winner and target for kidnapping; 19 year old student at Miami University in Miami,FL; Unregistered mutant: Flight * Brian Plum - Cruise winner; 29 year old culinary student at BakeyMcBakeBake school * Robin Jones - Barrista at the Mist's Coffee Shop * Miranda Williams - Bartender at the Mist's Capitol Bar and ship's gossip * Christopher Moss - 27 year old Dealer in the Mist's Casino from Henderson, Nevada. Requested a transfer from another ship and ended up on The Mist around mid-March. * Cecile Monteil - Wife of Bernard Monteil * Albert Monteil - Son of Bernard Monteil Locations Cover IDs FBI * Clayton- Vaugn Taylor * Kate - Elizabeth Middleton * Maire - None used * Merilyn - Amelia Renol * Walter - Bruce Prince * Xen - Jacob Wright On Boat * Clayton- Mr. John Parker -Passenger, half of married couple * Kate - Mrs. John Parker -Passenger, the other half of married couple * Maire - 'HOUSEKEEPER! WHERE ARE MY TOWELS?!' - A housekeeper * Merilyn - Denise Amoel - TMS Cruise Winner * Walter - Arthur Stewart - Cruise Reviewer * Xen - James Carlin - Security consultant type guy Links Category:2011 Missions